Answering the Call of Duty
by Lt. Jay Chiuraya
Summary: 3 men went on a recon mission, but what they find is not what they expect... Makarov bombed several military bases that opposed him, killing brothers and fathers, sisters and mothers. Groups of vengeful citizens form a guerrilla force, determined to do ANYTHING to help take down Makarov, problem is...they're too young to even hold a gun. Starring Roach, Ghost, and several of my OCs
1. Chapter 1: The Usual Day

**CHAPTER 1: The usual day**

**Hey guys! This is my first story, and I know I'm not good at writing stories. I just want this movie out of my head. It's been distracting me from studying ever since. :| I hope you enjoy reading! Update will come soon. Expect short... but MANY chapters, because I'm not good with divisions. Every time I near the tip of the page, my story suddenly switches to suspense. But since there's so many heading your way, I know you will handle THAT many cliffhangers :D. btw This is set between COD4-MW2 until the end of World War 3 (if i continue this long enough :D) **

**This story is majorly inspired by Dancing Tiger's "Unmasking Ghost" and "Caught in the Crossfire", if you're reasing this, big thanks to you :D Pardon me for the ridiculous title.**

**Rate T for violence and mild language, no slash. ENJOY!**

* * *

The sun is shining brighter as they ran through the Pit. Ghost is watching from a platform with a Bird's view of the course. It is Roach's 10th run for today, trying hard to improve his time, but shaving only a few seconds each time… Which is clearly not enough. Tired, he stumbled before the hurdle, which costed him a few seconds to get back up. Roach is the last to run. Ghost dismissed the men, but called out to a chosen few. "Roach, Archer and Royce, get your asses over here!" With a groan, they jogged back to Ghost, fearing they will have to do everything once more. "You 3 are going on a mission. Follow me." He said with a stern voice. Roach dragged his feet on their way to Mactavish's office.

"Alright lads, gear up. We're dropping you to a village Makarov's men use as a Base of Operations. Collect EVERY intel you can find and if possible, blow the bloody place up. Roach, this mission will be easy, so you'll lead this mission." Mactavish commanded. Roach shot a weary glance at his Captain, trying to tell him to give them time to rest at least. Royce did the same, and Mactavish surrendered to their request. "Fine, better hurry up, the heli will be ready in 2 hours. Dismissed" Mactavish waved them off, Ghost being the first to leave.

The three men sighed in relief, and left the office without a word. They went straight to their barracks. Roach laid on the bed as he tried to relax his thoughts and his aching muscles. After about an hour and a half of R&R, he geared up, stretched a little, starting a symphony of joints popping. Roach went outside, Royce and Archer just came out as well. They boarded the chopper that just landed. When they got in, Roach felt anxiety swell up within him, and let out a small grin. As the chopper took off, Roach saw his Captain with his arms crossed against his bulky chest, as the base is getting smaller and smaller, they thought this mission will be just a breeze. But little do they know this is a mission they won't forget...

* * *

**BAHAHHAHAA I'm afraid some chapters are as small as these, but some are double the length as well. Excuse me for that, I just use my school notebook to write. Reviews and Faves are appreciated.**

**EDIT: Starting from Chapter 5, the chapters will be longer, at thevery least, 1k., but I'm trying my best to make it longer. **


	2. Chapter 2: Intel Hunt

**Planning on doing several chapters today. I made 19 so far, better wait for the rest to come out.**

**ermagerd my first review in just minutes! THANK YOU **

**xXxFrostBitexXx: HELL YEAH I will keep updating :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: Intel Hunt

Nobody said a word during the whole flight. As they are approaching the forest outside the village, the tall trees are making it impossible to land without destroying the chopper. The heli instead hovered a few feet above the treeline, and Roach dropped a long, thick rope and grappled down, the 2 other men following, and the chopper left. Roach knelt on one knee as he explained the plan, he spread a map on the ground, pointing out checkpoints and objectives, etc. "Alright guys, we'll do this fast and as stealthy as we can." He stood and readied his favorite silenced ACR assault rifle with an ACOG sight. Archer, wearing a guillie suit adjusted his scope on his Intervention. Royce attached the silencer that they were all required to equip, to the barrel of his M4A1, securing it tightly.

"Alright, let's do this." Roach said. Archer went up a thick, tall tree, and with his guillie suit blended in perfectly. "Royce, on me, let's go." "Roger" Roach and Royce moved forward together, senses sharp. The two approached the village, encountering little to no guards. Roach and Royce decided to split up to check the houses faster.

The houses have vodka bottles scattered on the floor. Cabinets looking recently scavenged from. The next house Roach checked had 2 Ultranationalists watching television, a bottle in hand. Taking them out quickly with his knife. Roach tapped his comm. "Royce, how are things on your side?" "Looks like our intel was off. Not even heavily guarded as it said it was. No manifests as well.". Roach Grimaced, their intel was off once again for the hundredth time." Alright keep looking, stay frosty. Archer, you still there?" "Bored, I thought I'm going to have fun here..." Archer sighed. "Oh you will later. Stand by."

Roach moved on the side of the next house, seeing several more guards, he signaled Royce at the other side of the village to rally on him. "4 tangos inside, Archer take a shot."

_CRACK!_

2 targets fell limp, blood oozing from the hole in the head. Then Roach and Royce killed the 2 left,clearing the house. No intel once more. Roach is getting frustrated at the constant inaccuracies their mission is based on. Suddenly, he heard a crackling sound in his earpiece. "Roach, we found another small village North-East of your location. We suspect more guards and patrol in that area, so stay frosty. Blow it up when you're done. Out."

"See Archer? You're going to have fun after all." Roach teased. "Well, let's hope this time it's right." "Bet on it."

Roach and Royce split up once more, but the next house has something he didn't have in mind...

* * *

**LET'S DO THIS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hanging tough

**Chapter 3: Hanging tough**

**BOLLOCKS! Google crashed before I even finished writing this chapter, it was already satisfyingly long, WHY CHROME WHY?! Most of the content I wrote in the notebook are changed and some are added, and I thought this was going tonbe the best chapter yet, but noooooooo. Google just had to crash when I opened one bloody tab... ONE. BLOODY. TAB ARGH...**

**It's been a day since I first published this here, I revised it to include the deleted stuff. Coz I just remembered it in a dream :D I put it in a seperate line, starting from the "(1)" mark.**

**I also made a poll for which ending part for this chapter is, so I can relate it to Chapter 4.**

**Anyway enjoy...**

* * *

Roach quietly trotted toward a house, and when he peeked inside, he felt shock and disbelief...

A young girl, is tied up in a corner with cloths restraining her wrists, ankles and wrapped around her mouth. Her foot seems to be bleeding as well. Inside the house was 3 men, one by a table, laying down various knives, one is on the computer, typing a long encoded report, and the last one is standing by the girl, gun in hand.

It all seemed as if they are going to torture her, the thought sent chills down Roach's spine, and contacted Archer who is still waiting on the tree.

"Archer, can you get a shot?" "Yeah I can get the one on the computer and the guy with a gun." "Alright, on your go."

_Crack! Thud... Ra-Ta-ta-ta!_

"Clear" Roach said, scanning the room. He began approaching the small figure, and quickly untied the restraints. He called Archer and Royce to come to him, then he turned to the girl massaging her wrists. "Are you hurt?" he asked with a gentle voice. The girl only stared into his Hazel Gold eyes, staring into his soul. "Just my toe, got shot when I ran" "What happened?" "I was doing recon with my 2 other teammates, until a Russian patrol found us. They captured them first, and put them in an area somewhere in the North-East." "Recon? How old are you?"

The girl looked down and sighed, brows furrowed. "I'm 13, and I'm the leader of a guerilla force. With members younger and older than me. Now will you excuse me? I need to rescue my comrades before they get killed. Russians aren't really forgiving these days." She said with a hint of annoyance as Roach keeps asking questions. "Are you insane? You're just a kid, this isn't what you shou-" "Be doing? Yeah, We get that alot, but we can't back down now, Makarov destroyed my real family, my friends. I can't just let that go like that. We seek revenge. Now get away before I think you're one of them Russians with good English"

(1)She stood up, stumbling a little and retrieved a bulky black duffle bag from the table, and dug out a pistol with a silencer. She checked the ammo, but it was empty. The girl pried the assault rifle from the dead guard's fingers. Roach and Archer came, weapons raised. "What's going on here Roach? Who is this?" asked Royce, gun pointed at the girl. "Weapons down. She was captured by the Russian patrol, 2 of her teammates are in the village Mactavish told us about..." Royce approached Roach's ear. "Dude, what the fuck is this bullshit? A girl with a gun? Seriously?" Royce growled, and turned to the girl "Hey kid, what's your name?" "Jay" She answered simply, giving Royce a cold stare rivaling Ghost's.

"You're just a kid aren't you? What the hell are you even doing here? Roach. You know this is way out of protocol." Royce exclaimed "Just shut up and follow me, I know more of this place than you do." With that, Jay ran out of the house, leaving Royce pissed, Roach worried and Archer in shock of what he had just seen.

* * *

This one is the alternate scene starting at the (1) mark.

"Can you walk?" Roach asked, lending a hand to Jay, trying to help her up, but she waved him off. "Yeah, are you here for recon, or did you just randomly found this area and decided to clear it out?" Said, using the wall for support while trying to get up. "Kinda like that, but this base is bloody empty." Roach chuckled, at the same time sighed. The girl shrugged and began to walk towards a bulky black duffel bag from the table of knives, taking some and stabbing them to a foam-like block. "Please... let me come with you" She said, turning to Roach and his companions. Roach is now completely skeptical. 'How and Why would a kid like her ask for this?' Roach flinched at the thought. "Are you crazy? It's too dangerous... I don't think so." Roach said. The girl only replied with a small grin.

* * *

**(1)This turned out more different than what I had originally had in mind... the girl and royce aren't supposed to be mad at each other. xD I seem to have screwed this up big time... all because of Chrome crashing... -.-' I might upload the 4th chapter tomorrow or next weekend. baibai~**


	4. Chapter 4: Little Vendetta

**Ohai der, derp. Sorry for not posting for a while. School has been shit for me. Anyway, I chose the original ending, where Royce doesnt get mad at the girl, instead, he and Archer just came. :D **

**Enjoy Oh and I forgot to put in my earlier chapters, None of this is owned by me except the story, and my OC's. K? k.**

* * *

"Trust me, I know how to handle a gun. I know about Makarov. In fact, I'm he to collect data on him for the guerilla and that's that." Jay smiled and dug in the duffel bag, finding a silenced pistol. She checked for ammo but the gun turned out to be empty. "Hey, do you have any ammo for a P99? I'm all out." Roach is still stuck on the earlier sentence she said:'...In fact, I'm here to collect data on him for the guerilla...' 'guerilla...' Roach turned his back and called his 2 teammates. "Roach?" Jay called out. Roach snapped back to reality, and looked at Jay curiously, brows furrowed. "I said, do you have any ammo for a P99?"

Roach shook his head. "What do you mean by guerilla? More people like you are fighting like this?" Roach asked. "Uhh... Yeah. But only a few actually got to see action, if you're gonna ask. The rest are staying underground... Literally, our base is undeground." She chuckled.

She threw the pistol to the side, and approached the fallen man with the rifle. She took the rifle, the ammo belt and the red dot attachment. A G36C. She reloaded it as if she has done it a thousand times before, quickly and smoothly.

Just then, Royce and Archer came in through the door. Rifle pointed at the girl, but lowered when they saw her youthful, but battle-hardened face. She reacted instantly, pointing the gun towards the men, but at the same time they lowered their guns, she lowered hers.

Royce and Archer were confused, as to how such a young girl would carry a fully armed rifle, and why. Royce approached Roach, and whispered. "What the hell is going on here? What's she doing here, and WHY is she holding a bloody gun?" He said, almost shouting into Roach's ear. "I don't know either." Roach whispered back, confusion in his tone evident. Roach approached the girl who is still trying to dig something out from the duffel bag.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Roach asked, with his gentle voice he haven't used in a while. "Doing recon, same as you. Why? Don't tell me you don't approve of it. It's because I hate Makarov. My cousins were in the Rangers, but Makarov's men blew up the base they were in..." The girl suddenly looked down with a shiny tear, but she blinked it away. "They promised me they will return after a few weeks... They didn't I just found out when a letter came saying they died as heroes." The girl turned away, trying to hide her emotions. Roach's personality is now showing its true colors.

* * *

I'm still thinking what Roach would do, the scrap I have in my notebook is too gentle, even for Roach. So im trying to think of a new one :3

So i will basically get this chapter out for the hell of it :D The next one will be coming in shortly :D


	5. Chapter 5: Wrong thoughts

OHAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII Well this is later than I expected,

* * *

Chapter 5: Wrong thoughts.

Feeling pity for the girl who started to shake and collapse, Roach held out his arm and noticed more wounds on her arms. He caught the girl and fell to his knees. "Jay I know exactly how you feel. My best friends and some of my relatives died almost the same way, some dies right in front of me." He said, sympathy for the girl filling his heart. "Are they Rangers too?" "Some, yeah. Listen, after all of this, we'll take you to our base and get you fixed up. You like that?"

Jay's eyes went wide, but a frown remained on her face. "What's wrong? Don't you want to?" "Well, we have our own medics and supplies, besides." She stood up. "They need me, I don't want to leave them here. After this, I have to go back... Thanks anyway." Roach sighed, he turned to Archer and Royce. "We have to move then, we're losing daylight." Jay slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, and put it to her side. "C'mon, follow me, I know this place more than you do anyway." For an instant, Roach saw her eyees suddenly fill with utmost determination.

She readied her rifle, cocking it ready, and before Roach reloaded his, she was already outside the small house. "Follow me, I know a path around the base, little to no guards there, many tall trees. C'mon we have to move. Low and slow boys." Roach nodded and they all followed Jay. Through the forest, Jay signaled the men to halt, and to crouch down. She silently brought out a knife, and stabbed a smoking guard with it in the neck, covering his mouth until he dies. Roach was taken aback at how she could kill just like that, like nothing even happened. 'Why is she doing this? Not even hesitation in her... This is insane...' Roach thought, but he shook the thought away after Jay signaled them to move once more.

Royce and Archer's eyes widened when she killed the guard, the same thought running thoughts their heads. Jay looked back at the men, staring at her with a bewildered look. "What? What's wrong?" She said, "Nothing, move on." Roach answered, voice cracking a bit. They traveled for about 45 minutes, Archer climbed a tree tall enough to have a bird's eye view of the whole area. until a group of Russians with dog patrols come into their line of sight.

"How many can your sniper take down in one shot?" Jay asked, crouching by a boulder. "Depends. 2 or 3 at this distance." "Go for it. We all fire at the same time. Got it?" They nodded and start aiming down their sights. "Ok, 3...2...1..."

They all fired instantly, but one dog got its tail cut off by a bullet. Barking, the dog ran toward the group, baring its teeth, but Archer took it out. Head rolling on the dirt, trailing blood. "Beautiful. The bodies won't be found until noon when the patrol's shifts are over. No time to hide the bodies, let's go."

* * *

VERY IMPORTANT! This chapter's POV is from my other OC, Chi/India, along with Xano. They were the ones captured. K?k.

WARNING! torture descriptions below.

* * *

Chapter 5.5: Waiting

Meanwhile, in a small warehouse. A young girl and boy are tied to a metal chair. 3 Russians were in the room with them, 2 on guard, and one next to a car battery holding a remote. "Tell me...What's your name?" He asked with a heavy Russian accent, making it hard to even understand, his hand is on the remote, ready to twist a knob. The girl's head raised, "Why do you need to know?" she said with a smirk on her face. This earned her a twist of a knob, and white-hot pain flowing through her body. She bit on her lip, trying hard not to scream. It seemed like the pain lasted forever, when in fact it only took 5 seconds.

"I ask you again. Who. Are. You?"

"Piss off" the boy said, Chi, the girl looked at him, eyes wide. Their eyes met, and after a few moments, Xano began shaking violently, as if an earthquake started inside of him. His eyes became wider, teeth grinding, knuckles white. Then he stopped, panting like a dog. He looked up to the man, and grinned. "That all you got?" The man grimaced, and twisted the button once more, this time, he set the power to 75%.

Xano started cursing colorfully as he shook more violently, the chair underneath him vibrating fast, almost a blur. His lips bled, as his teeth are sunk in it. The Russian grinned, and turned the knob to its original position. "Had enough? I can do this all day, child. But then again, I don't have time for this. Now, tell me what you are doing here, and all this will stop. If not..." he chuckled "We have a few more toys to try on you." He had an evil smile on his face, so fiendish. Chi's heart thumped, and she can hear it clearly. It had been... what? 8 hours in this forsaken place. And still no sign of her sister... is she still alive? Where is she?

The man circled them, as if choosing which would receive the "toy", of course, it won't bring any joy to the two kids, but to the man and the other guards. The situation is getting hopeless, her mind started to race. 'Ok, my wrists and ankles are tied with rope to the metal chair, two guards, G3 rifles, the battery is running shocks to us since we got here, I can't feel my legs... Xano looks hardly breathing... Dammit, Jay. Where ARE you? The only chance I have to get out of here, is her rescue.

"Fine then," The man said. She raised her head shakily, wishing he would leave them for even just a few seconds. "You won't answer, then I guess it's play time." He grinned, and approached a table with a trolley bag. Inside, the bag is filled with so much torture tools and other atrocities, that Chi felt her heart skip a beat, and suddenly palpitating. She saw knives with buttons and of various sizes, syringes with different labels and liquids inside, small gas tanks, tasers, blunt objects, and a coiled wire. 'This... will not end well...Oh dear..." Then, the man came to her with a tank, and placed a mask on her head, then... darkness. The last thing she heard was A shrill scream and metal grinding caused by Xano, but she was pulled into the abyss of darkness. "Xano..."

* * *

I had to put 5.5 in here too, so as to not confuse most of my readers. Anyway, chapters are now as named


	6. Chapter 6: Not innocent after all

OHAI! Sorry for taking so long to continue, school has been a constant nuisance... Why the hell do you need to find the bloody N and the stupid X? T's not like im gonna be a bloody engineer... Anyway, I plan to make this longer than what I had actually written in my notebook, just a small thanks to my readers. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6: Boundless Moral

A beep is heard inside the girl's duffel bag, she ordered the men to take up cover positions and dug in the bag, to get a hold of a black, old-fashioned radio with a few modifications. "Spectre?" Jay called out, receiving a long pause with static as a reply. And then, a familiar tone came into the radio. "Heya Jay, what's taking you so long? The recon's supposed to take less than an hour, what happened?" the voice said. "Well, there's been a problem, uh... Me, India and Xano have been captured, but I was taken to a different village. 3 G.I. boys rescued me, and apparently are on our side, AND are doing recon as well. We're headed towards Papa Gold Mike. India and Xano are held there... uh..." Jay cleared her throat. "Possible they are being tortured right now. Prepare our medics and our supplies, we're gonna need it."

Another pause with static filled their ears, Roach was listening intently to what the two are saying, and was amused by it. He found it hard to believe that kids can talk like that, but then again, he almost never goes on leave and likewise, almost never see children. So it's kinda awkward to meet someone half his height and half his age talking like someone from the military for a couple of years. "Rog' what else do you need?" The voice said, "That's it, anymore info on the base?" Jay asked. "Yeah, see a warehouse with a red roof? They must have taken India and Xano there, our earlier intel suggests it IS a torture house. Reports say there are a couple of convoys there, a few more houses, but today must be our lucky day. You know why?" The voice said enthusiastically.

"Not much resistance? Little to no guards?" She answered, a laugh is then heard in the radio. "Yeah, that's right. our surveillance team discovered an abandoned path circling the whole area, it's blocked but you can enter from the forest around it. Just don't get seen and you'll be fine. How many are you currently?" "4, one sniper." "Good, that's enough to take the whole base down without anyone knowing. Don't forget to shut off every single radio in there. It'll give you time, I swear. Good luck, Spectre out." And then... silence.

She shoved the radio back to the bag, and waved the boys to come to her. "We're gonna circle around the area, 2 blocks from it is a closed passage, few guards, but it's a shorter way without resistance. Luckily, there's a lot more tall trees surrounding it, have your sniper climb one of them, with a view of windows, doors, everything. Stay low, and don't get caught. Let's go." With that, they nodded in unison, and then Archer came to them shortly. They all readied their weapons once more, anticipating what would happen.

They have approached the base with fairly no trouble but the thirsty mosquitoes. Once they see a narrow, muddy trench-like pathway, barricaded with tires, wood and barbed wire, they see 4 guards on guard duty. Jay looked up and stroked a thick tree, and looked at the man in the guillie suit. "Climb this tree, and settle on the 3rd branch. Take out 2 if you can, we'll take the rest. Let's move." Jay ordered, her tone cold and calculating. Archer began climbing behind the tree, out of sight of the guards. The three left are crouching low, and taking slow steps toward the targets, until they are at road's-width away. They settled behind a bush and a small dying tree. Jay nodded to Roach, and he reached his ear for his comm. "Archer, now." He whispered. "Firing in 3...2...1..."

_CRACK!_

And as if perfectly practiced, the three open fire with their silenced weapons. Guards down, Archer and the rest regroup by the barricade. They push it aside and pushed it back when everyone got through. The path was muddied and very humid, making it hard to breathe, especially to Archer who had a balaclava on his face, so he pulled it down enough for his nose, but it's still hard to breathe. When Jay noticed the sniper slowing down a little, she had to speak up. They don't need someone passing out now. She turned around and confronted the panting man. "You alright?" "Fine." He said.

Archer isn't one for talk, especially to new a one-word response from him is rare enough, he usually only replies with only almost unnoticeable nods or shakes. Just then, a snake is moving towards the party, well camouflaged on the dry leaves that lay lazily on the trench-like passage. "Hey... do you hear something? sounds like a- SNAKE!" Jay shouted, she brought out her bloody knife and slashed it wildly in front of the creature, and then it split in 3 parts. Roach was frozen. "Now THAT... was a close call. You alright?" "Yeah... uh oh shit." She collapsed to the ground and quickly untied her muddied old shoe. It revealed a very, screwed toe. "Well, shit. My toe is basically fucked and won't stop bleeding. Can you guys go on without me? You know what to do now anyway...Right?" She asked, massaging the soft spots on her foot, at the same time, the other hand's fingers are trying to push a pressure point in the body near the shoulder to stop the faucet of blood.

Roach slowly walked toward her, bringing out his medical kit, but Jay stopped him from getting the supplies. "No no no, I have my own, thanks." "We aren't going to just leave you here, can you walk?" "Unfortunately, no. I have to stop the bleeding. You guys have to move now, you're losing daylight!" She commanded, but Roach only stared in compassion. "No." "Why not?! You did the first base fine, this is just the same. Now go on!" Roach looked behind, finding his teammates staring at them confused. Roach gave a little grin, and wiped it off when he turned back to the girl. "We're short one person, we can't move without a third person covering our opposite flanks, besides. You know how those bastard get, clusterfu- er, swarming on you and get overwhelmed. We need a third person so they think twice to even get NEAR us. Understand? Now let's wait for that wound to stop, then we can move." Jay took a while to digest what he had said, and nodded in an agreement.

Roach sat down next to her, and motioned for Archer and Royce to do the same. Royce gave Roach an evil smirk , as if saying:"Man, this is bullshit, I want to see some action, Dammit!" And Archer sat down lazily, as if he never even wanted to be here...then again, he always was like that.

"So tell us," Royce started "what's your story? I mean, It's really insane to find someone like you, here, holding a gun. So, what really happened, huh?"  
Jay raised an eyebrow at this, but reluctantly nodded. "Fine..." She took a breath, recalling a horrible past she was sure she had forgotten...

* * *

HOLYCRAP OVER 1K WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER!

If it wasn't Dancing Tiger's ever-flowing support, I wouldn't have made it THIS long xD

THANKS FOR READING! expect my chapter next week, or 9/26/12 or some other day, school is an ass now... BAI BAI


	7. Chapter 7: Tears and Forgotten Dreams

OHAI GAISE! Well, just so you aren't confused or anything, this story is set in 2012, a few months after Operation Kingfish, (If you don't know about it, search it up) which is why Price isn't here. WARNING! This is just a long narrative of Jay's past. It's really stupid, though some are relevant IRL, I'm HORRIBLE in making first person POV narratives about recalling the past... apparently abusive and - I shouldn't be talking... ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 7: The Tears and Forgotten Dreams Return

A quiet moment was all Roach and the others need to relax for a little, though not letting their guard down while Jay waits for the wound to stop bleeding. Roach finally has time to examine her physical appearance. Tall, for a 13 year old, cheap camo shirt, grey cargo pants, poor excuses for rubber shoes, thin hairy yet stocky body build, brown, almost black shining eyes with a shallow bag under the eyes, black hair tied up in a ponytail, sharp and almost perfect nose, small dot on the cheek, thin line for chapped lips, thick eyebrows, deeper than normal voice, crooked nails on the feet, hands that have fingers that look abnormally curved. She's pretty, but her poor soul is dragged to war.

"Long story or short?" She asked, Roach remembered that Royce was asking her to explain how she got here. "Long one, or until that wound of yours stop bleeding. Long" Royce reluctantly answered. She took a deep breath. "Ok well, we used to live in Philippines. My dad's American, and my Mom's Filipino My parents were separated when we were 8, we stuck with mom since then. After we turned 10, mom got a Russian boyfriend, and flew us to Kursk. Since then, our mom became a drunkard like him and both of them started abusing us, hitting us and throwing profanities and shit like that when they want us to do a stupid chore they can do by themselves."

"A year later, we found a newspaper about Makarov blowing up bases, the bases where my cousins are..they died during the bombing of the bases. After receiving the letters of their death, I fell into depression locked in my room, while my sisters stay with me. My mom convinced her stupid boyfriend to go to US and attend their funeral. While they were gone, my sisters and we packed up on guns mom's boyfriend used during target shooting and our stuff into bags, nicked some food, , stole a few kitchen knives... Oh and, Kay had this Science project about long-range radio, luckily she made 3. We wrote a final goodbye. Lucky we're in Russia, because the guy who blew it up is Russian, we set out of the house with one thing in mind. To live and fight against his forces. We got more people with the same objective, and they were usually as young as me. There is an obvious problem of course, we're short in EVERYTHING. We all started making the moves, calling the shots. Infiltrating bases like this and get some info on when and where the next target is, or just doing it to piss em' off and refresh our supplies. Since most of them are 'oh-so-innocent' I had to teach them how to fight and survive using guns and knives. It's fun watching this kid get a knife stuck on a dummy's ass while dry-firing at the sky..."

We got into this base with some shovels, and used it to dig our own little shelters underground. Kay is a damn genius in architecture, we dug a solid base under the forest, it's about the size of a regular basketball court, impressive, huh? And then now, me, Chi and Xano went here for recon and supplies, it ended up in a patrol party seeing us and-..."

The little girl started to sob once more, realizing she had just told her whole miserable life to people she haven't even spent a day with. Though Royce and Archer remained silent while listening intently, Roach draped an arm around her shoulders as a friendly, gentle gesture. "What happened?" He asked. With shiny eyes, Jay answered. "It's my fault... all of it, this is their first mission, I thought it would be easy, I thought I studied the maps enough, I thought I taught them enough, I thought wrong. Now look what happened. They could be dead by now and I'm here, alive, and I'd blame myself the rest of my life. They're my only family, and I killed them. I let them die... such a fucking disgrace." Roach raised a finger, to silence the girl for just a moment. "shh shh shh, what happened? Don't blame yourself, Makarov's and asshole and we all know that." Royce and Archer raised a brow at this. Roach just swore in front of a girl. But then again, the girl swears too.

"I.. kept shouting at them to follow me back to the base, but they weren't behind me, or beside me. When I went back, they were being unconscious while they were dragged to the village, they saw me and began firing. They hit me in the foot, and after a while of hiding, they found me by a tree, knocked me unconscious .. and then you found me." Jay started to straightened herself up, that fiery determination back in her dark glowing eyes. Her foot has stopped bleeding and had a mass of clot assembled.

"Looks like the bleeding stopped. Let's go, follow me."


	8. Chapter 8: Double time

OHAI GUYZZ! Guess what? Philippines declared e-martial law so that means, I can't download any music or videos unless I go for underground stuff. I joined a protest march a few days ago despite my flu and colds (I'm one TOUGH bastard xD) Hell, even our facebook is affected, if we like or comment approving stuff in a vulgar post, or any post opposing the government, we could receive a warrant of arrest.. fk They shut down torrent sites for us, some download sites as well... ARGH  
**Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been busy because exams AND practicing for a bloody dance my school needs,( bloody hell, we have to dance BAREFOOT THE WHOLE FAHKIN DAY UNDER THE SUN AND SHARP ROCKS... AND we have SATURDAY CLASSES RIGHT BEFORE THE** **EXAMS**.** Bah.**

Oh and, you guys know about the "CRACK!" stuff in my stories right? well, I wanted some realism, but I think I have gone too far for this one... anyway

**And for the first time, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if it's flame or bad stuff, I just need a bloody review!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Double time

After a few more minutes of trekking through the shallow trench-like passage, they finally see a small warehouse right four went on their way to the base, and found a back door to a warehouse. "Royce, you're up." said Roach they were at the sides of the warehouse, ready to fire if needed. "I'm on it." replied Royce. Archer was already up on one of the trees, high enough to slot anyone who poses a threat to his team, and thick enough to do so without being spotted immediately. Before opening the door, they checked all of their ammo, taking inventory and the like. Royce finally gripped the handle of the door, and turned.

But it was locked.

"Locked. Any bright ideas?" Royce said, backing away from the door. Jay started fumbling with some stuff in her bag, and found a key. She compared the keyhole to it, but pocketed the key with a shake of her head. "Key's too small, another guard must've have it. Spread out, these buildings are in columns, Royce take the left side, Roach, the right. I'll take the roadway in the middle. Tell your sniper to report everything suspicious to us, stay on your guard. Check the bodies for the keys. Don't alert anyone. Move." With that, they go to their assigned places to clear, with Archer watching the whole base through his binoculars, observing everything that moves, and everything that catches his eye. Moments later, he sees Royce, Roach, and Jay in his binoculars. Suddenly, A door facing the driveway opened, and out comes a drunk guard. Jay wasted no ammo as she just runs up to the man knife in hand, and sunk it deep in his chest. She pulls him to the side of the house and retrieves her knife from his bloody torso. Before she even put the knife back in it's foam pouch, 2 more guards show up, a little more sober than the first man. Archer took hold of his rifle, and put a piece of lead to one man, as Jay threw the already bloodied knife to the other. Jay turned around and flashed a smile and thumbs-up to her six, not knowing where Archer is now.

Her knife in his neck is of no use, as the edge is chipped and cracked, and left the knife where it lay. She dragged the two guards to the side of the first. She drew her gun from her side, securing the silencer and walked to the still-open door. She walked inside and began scanning the area. Bottles of vodka are lying around idly, old couch that is very pungent, a carpet that reeks of fecal matter.'..And you call them guards...' Jay thought as she dug into some drawers to find dates and locations of recent supplies in and out of the area.

Meanwhile, Roach is taking note of everything he sees, as it is what he was trained to do. During leave, it was an awkward habit to do so, but you can never be too careful. He always received stares from the usual civies, all looking at the way he moves, his scars that covers his body, his tired eyes with large bags underneath... It's why he doesn't want to accept leave, unless it's an order... and he always comes back earlier than he is supposed to be. He can no longer live the civilian life normally.  
He remembered what Jay had said before he went to clear this side of the base, and shook his head in disappointment. 'Even a kid is telling me what to do, looks like I'll stay as the FNG a little longer'. He was snapped back to reality as a couple of foreign voices interrupts his thoughts. He also hears a dog panting. 'This is bad...' He hid behind a a small bush. "Archer, what can you do about the patrol on my nine?" he inquired.

Archer focused on a small group of Russians and grinned. " You got 5 foot-mobiles, 2 dogs. It looks like they're just taking a smoke. Dogs aren't leashed. Umm... they look jumpy too. You should the dogs out first, I can only take out 2 guards, you handle the rest." Archer announced.

Roach silently cursed. He hated dealing with animals in war, he thinks it's not right to train an animal to fight a war they don't even are aware about. He hated killing off animals who don't even know what is right from wrong.

He took aim and slowed his heartbeat. "Alright Archer, fire in 3...2...1... NOW!"

_Roach fired 5 rounds, one round a guard, while Archer took care of the dogs._

The men fell almost at the same time, blood pooling with each other's. The dogs lie lifelessly on their side. Roach observed each sprawled body on the ground before advancing to the next building. He just realized he had no contact with Jay, obviously making him worry inside. While he gets lost in his thoughts. He heard a bullet whiz by and a splash of blood covering his face.

* * *

** I think I'll have to cut down on dem "sound effects" xD It seemed a good idea at the time... SOMEONE GIVE ME A TIP ON STEALTHY STUFF LIKE DAT. I mean by how they're supposed to be written. Like, what happens when confronting a patrol, what's the dialogue?

Please REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9: Cleared

Google Chrome crashed again...D: So I got lazy updating PLUS I have a shit-ton of vacation projects to do. As well as house cleaning. Sorry for the wait.

With further encouragement from the awesome author: DancingTiger, I bring you, THE 9TH CHAPTER!

btw The dialogue in this chapter appeared in my mind the moment I typed it, so tell me if it sucks.

* * *

Chapter 9: Cleared

"Focus, Roach!" Archer said with a tone of annoyance. Roach continued scanning the guard's body whom has recently died from the enormous hole in his head.  
"Is the kid doing alright? I mean she-" "She's FINE Roach. Now's not the time to be zoning out." "Fine, but keep an eye on her." Archer can only roll his eyes on this statement. 'You care too much, Roach.' he thought as he kept a careful eye for everyone. Suddenly, a man came out of nowhere on Royce's area. "Royce, tango on your ten." "Got it." Royce replied. He hid behind a wall and took out his pistol and fired. "That was only the second one I shot,I don't think there's anything valuable here." He said while patting down the Russian's body. "Oh there is, just wait and see. I counted 7 tangos down on my side." Boasted Roach.

Nobody said anything for a while, and nothing is happening either. "This is crap, there's nothing here. I say we go straight to the big building already." Complained Royce "Negative, we have to collect everything, or Mactavish will have our asses on his plate... Considering you ARE an ass." Joked Roach.

" Big words for an assless prick,- I mean, FNG..." Royce countered.

"Quiet! you two, you're gonna compromise the mission."

"Relax Arch, what makes you think we'll get compromised, huh? Security is shit, don't worry." Royce said.

"Don't call me Arch. And that's not a good reason to- hey Roach, tango on your left."

"Got 'em... He's down"

"As I was saying, It doesn't do any good to let your guard down." Said Archer.

"Now, who said anything about letting your guard down? You're a piece of work Archer."

Archer stayed quiet and just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, well look who's talking?" Roach questioned

"Quiet down! The kid's got target's ahead."

"Oh, I almost forgot about her, how's she doin" now?" asked Royce

"Spectacu- oh, wow she killed them. Damn she's heartless for her age."

"Think she'll be alright? I mean, what do we do?"

"If she has a lot of intel as she claims to have, then we'll have to house them in the base for a while, if not, we getthem home. Either way, it's not our call." Archer said

"Got me thinking,-"

"Wow! I never thought you think Royce."

"Shut it, bug. Anyway, I was thinking. Will Shepherd approve of this? I mean this is way out of protocol. "

"Easy... if he doesn't like it, we just hide 'em"

"Easier said than done, mate. What if Shepherd comes again for the inspection? I mean, he always comes unannounced. There's no way the children can hide in time."

"You worry too much, Archer. Nothing is impossible for the 141"

"I suppose you're right. Hey, we do have a calendar in the base right? It also lists Shepherd's visits, right? Maybe we can look for a pattern. Then we'll know when to hide them"

"Sounds like a plan there, Roach. And that's rare."

"Piss off will ya?"

"Whatever."

Finally, they remained silent for a few minutes, with the exception of Archer's warning for targets. They made it to the last row of small structures. This is where they are supposed to regroup in the center. With Archer taking watch, they don't have to worry as much for unexpected hostiles.

"This is it, we're gonna rescue them now. I believe you all cleared the base of any future nuisance... right? If so, the only way in there is to blow up the door and clear the place of contacts except our hostages. I have an IED. We'll start when everyone's ready."

The party reloaded their weapons and checked their ammo. Roach, being the leader of this mission finally informed Captain Mactavish of their status.

"Sir, we have obtained support from a captured rebel. She's on our side sir."

"She? A girl"

"Yes sir, she also has some other captured members in a warehouse in the far north side of the base we're in sir. Not much activity, but the girl said her forces already collected a lot on their own some time ago."

Static came from the other end. After some time the Captain's words fill Roach's earpiece once more.

"Bring them to base, we'll talk about it after you finish your mission."

"But sir... there's a problem."

"What"

"They're minors, sir."

"They're what?! Get them out of there before casualties arise."

"Will do sir, but they have more people 15 minutes away from this base sir, they're hidden underground."

"I'll handle the transportation. Just do everything you can to get out of there on time."

"Yes, sir! Consider it done, sir. Out."

Roach then turned to Jay. "Well, after all this, we will take you with us. Get yourself at home in our base, but you'll have help us with finding Makarov. Deal?"

Jay looked at the ground and though,'A home is what they need right now, but I don't think I can settle down with them... Screw it, I need a rest too.'

"Deal. now let's do this." With that, they all got ready as Jay placed the IED on the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Captain Mactavish's office. John sat there thinking. It has been forever ago since he saw small, curious children... and every time he sees one it reminded him how much innocence he lost during the war. It reminded him how inhuman he has become. Before the war, back in 2010, he wanted to have kids, to have a family. But something in his mind and made him join the Army, then the SAS, and now the 141.

He clutched his face with his hands. Filled with regret and nervousness, his mind is.

* * *

She set the timer to 4 seconds, and backed away.

_Tick...Tick...Tick..._

In the last second, everyone gripped their guns tight. The last tick, and then an explosion that obliterated the door. They popped out of the smoldering doorway and took aim.

* * *

Well that sux, sorry. I didnt want you guys to keep waiting. I failed a subject already, go easy on me! D:


	10. I hereby declare this story

**SUP PEEPS!**

**I'm well and healthy, and at the top of my class (almost). I thank you all for all your support and touching PM's, it made my day to see the concern flooding from my mailbox. Unfortunately, it has been so long since I last updated, so when I was about to continue, I reread this story, only to find that this story is VERY Mary Sue, and VERY unrealistic, and first of all, I did NOT intend for it to be that way, because I thought this can happen. After a few months of constant change of philosophy and mental states and self-studies and self-examinations, I am now a totally different person. Anyway, this story sucks because:**

**a. 13 year olds wielding guns  
b. teens acting TOO serious  
c. Jay doesn't care if she kills someone  
d. Jay can shoot accurately without flinching  
e. Kay knows too much  
f. Kid rebels idea kinda too far-fetched  
g. Plotholes  
h. Chi making anything from herbs and other plants (-.-')  
i. Stupid names/codenames  
j. unrealistic reactions from soldiers  
k. Inapplicable strategies  
l. Making the 3 sisters appear to be heroes  
m. Typical use of Angst-filled backgrounds  
n. Cocky kids  
o. Typical use of "perfectly imperfect" characters forming a bond with canon characters  
p. All-teen rebel, no adults  
q. Typical use of abusive parents, and murdered family members  
r. Typical use of painful flashbacks of OC's  
s. Typical use of an OC who can bear pain without crying out  
t. Typical use of GIRL OC's actually in the front lines (NOTE: Im not being a sexist here, Im not discriminating girls/women here, it's just highly unlikely, therefore VERY unrealistic for 13 Y/o TEENS who were CIVILIANS, FIGHTING WARS the second a gun was handed to them. I mean, c'mon. Yeah Red Dawn had the same concept, but they were young ADULTS, and they actually weren't prepared to kill, and scowl in disgust when they do, they show HUMANITY the right way.)  
u. Unnatural ability of super eyesight and hearing  
v. 13 y/o girls LEAD the guerrilla force**

**-sigh- so with that, I'm closing this story. **

**Tell me if you want me to take it down. Anyway, I've learned my lesson. I won't be using OC's for a long while. And maybe I won't write. I forgot the proper use of words, as can be seen from my banters and rants. Im going to have to practice AGAIN, but unfortunately time STILL won't allow it. Why can't we be elves, having ALL the time in the world to learn and write and do everything they wanted, and sail to the West knowing they will be eternally contented? WHY?**

**Oh well, till next time folks! PM or review if you want to tell me something, good of bad. As long as it is for the betterment of my skills and style as a writer or as a person. **

**ktnxbai~**


End file.
